User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (37)
Chapter #37: Gothic Beat down It's been a month since the Galloway-Phillips wedding, Ms. Phillips is now Mrs. Galloway. And now it's the start of spring. The warm air, the buds growing, the flowers blooming, and the pollen rampant among every orifice of the student's noses; sneezing where ever they went outside. That's springtime in a nutshell. I was in the graveyard sitting on the bench, looking at the gravestones, when Raven and Orpheus we're walking to me. "Hey Malice." Raven said tersely. "Hey Raven, Orpheus." I said back at them, "What's going on?" "Well all the cliques are doing fine and peace has gotten to the school, " Orpheus explained, "Aside from that, a very fine day." "What about, the Preps?" I asked. "The Preps have been very secretive since Allison lost to Mandy last month." Raven explained. "I wonder what they're up to." I pondered. "Whatever it might be, it isn’t going to be pretty." Orpheus said, putting his two cents in. We walked back to the school, only to see a big crowd near the fountain. We cut through to see Grimore being beaten by Bif, Chad, and Parker. His face was beaten to a bloody pulp, and it was somewhat disturbing. I came in the center trying to call it off. "What in Lilith's name is going on?!" I asked. Just like that, they stopped beating Grimore. Grimore then fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "He and his friends ganged up on me, just for throwing eggs at the entrance of their turf." Grimore said, before he blacked out. "What about the Prefects?! They'll go ballistic once they find out what's going on!" I yelled. "If you have the money they'll turn a blind eye to inferior things, like beating a Goth kid unconscious." A feminine voice carried through my ears. Then the voice turned out to be none other than Allison, "Why are you taking pity on an inferior monster like him?" She asked. "Because he's my friend!" I angrily snapped at her. "If you mess with the Goths, you mess with us!" Algie screamed from the crowd. Then out of the blue, they came to our aid, weapons in hands. "You pathetic little fringes on society. Don't make me laugh." Allison scoffed. "You forgot that Algie toughen up in Happy Volts, and taught the Nerds self-defense. After that we formed an alliance with them. Now there as tough as the bullies." Orpheus explained. "So what, it's not like they'll attack us." Allison said, snobbishly. "Oh they will." I said giving the Nerds the signal to fight the Preps, "Go get 'em guys!" Just then the Nerds and Preps we're going at it like cats and dogs. The Greasers came along and assisted the Nerds in the fight of a lifetime. After an hour of fighting, and the police we're called to quell the fighting, the fighting caused the Nerds, Preps, and Greasers to get hauled off to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Where they either got detention or suspended from school. I was also in the office since I caused the fight. And since I got detention twice, I don't know if I'm going to get expelled or not. "You may see Dr. Crabblesnitch now." Miss. Danvers said, not even looking at me. I walked in slowly to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, where he was not happy to see me. I sat down next to his desk, and for a moment it felt like I was super pale, just by seeing him. "I see you're like a Helen of Troy, Miss Blackraven." He sternly said. "Well the Preps we're bribing the Prefects to get away with things like fighting! They beat up my friend!" I pleaded. "That doesn't excuse your involvement in the fight. I'm going to.." Dr. Crabblesnitch was cut off by the time Miss Danvers came in with Jimmy. "Excuse me Dr. Crabblesnitch, but Mr. Hopkins has something to show you." She said. Jimmy had photos in his hands, I wonder what he's up to. "Dr. Crabblesnitch, Some of the students witnessed the Preps bribing the Prefects." Jimmy said while handing out the photos. The photos contained the Preps bribing the Prefects, one of Chad and Seth, the others had Parker, Justin, and Gord bribing the other prefects. Dr. Crabblesnitch was dumbfounded by Jimmy's accustations. "My God, They're being suspended as we speak." Dr. Crabblesnitch praising Jimmy, "Miss Blackraven, your free to go." I was elated to hear that I was free to go, what a big honor that I wasn't suspended from school. "Thanks Jimmy." I thanked him. "No problem." He said back to me. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts